The Long Lost Uchiha New Revised Verison
by K a W a I I - P a N d A 007
Summary: REVISED*VERSION: The untold story of the female protagonist known as Kagome 'Higurashi'. After the battle of Naraku and the Shikon No Tama, Kagome is plague by dreams about a unknown woman calling her little 'chou'. Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover NarutoxKagome


_**"Guess who's an douche-bag? I am! I'm so sorry for the over 3 years of waiting! Okay let me be honest with you. Seriously, I was lying my ass off about the deadline which was last year in December. I wasn't doing my part by doing this story or making it better. I'll say this again, "I'm A Full-Time College Student." No Time. Okay?"**_

_**Okay, you guys should know that I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto/Shippuden series! They both are owned to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the New and Revised Story of "THE LONG LOST UCHIHA"~Yay!**_

**PROLOUGE: The "Lost" One**

.

.

.

.

_In the summer of July 23rd in Konoha. Two little bundles of joy were born into this world that we call, Ninja. _The happy couple of the Uchiha clan, smiles happily to their two new heirs of their clan.

"Oh, Fugaku. Are they adorable?" said the beautiful raven-haired maiden laying in the hospital bed; holding the two twin infants.

"Who would of thought that we would have twins?" she asked the brown-haired man; standing on the right side of the hospital bed. Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha clan was looking down at his two new children.

"Mikoto, none of that matters." he said; then looked at his wife, "Konohagakure should now be feared that now we'll have two new heirs of our bloodline." Mikoto looked at her husband with fear and uncertain.

"Why should we be so concern about power, vengance, and the past. Why can't we just live in peace?"

she thought. Mikoto glanced back at her babies with saddened eyes. _"Please, my precious. Don't live only for power and vengance. Live only for peace, friendship and for the village."_ With that she kissed both of the twins on their foreheads.

"Mikoto.."

Mikoto looked in alert to Fugaku. "Yes." she said with a loving smile on her ivory-cream face. "We need names for them." said Fugaku with a stern voice, from his impatientance. Mikoto thought of some names, then as a thought came to mind; a smile came across her face. She turned to her son, "Sasuke..and.."

As she turned to face her only daughter, the baby girl began to open her eyes. Mikoto became shocked as she seen the girl's eyes. They were the brightest hazel with a hue of pearl aqua-blue.

"What is it, Mikoto?" asked Fugaku with a look of concern; until he made contact with his daughter. The Uchiha's Patriarch worried face then turned to disappointment and disgust.

"How could this happen?...My daughter has alien colored eyes..." he exclaimed.

"There's no way she can be an Uchiha or...my daughter." Fugaku continued. He looked at Mikoto with furious eyes. Mikoto held to her baby girl tightly as she seen her husband's selfish and insulting comment to their only daughter.

"How dare you say such things about OUR DAUGHTER! Fugaku, rest assure she is our blood-child." she said with anger in voice with tears welded in her eyes. "She's beautiful, just give her a chance."

Tsk."

Fugaku commented, then walked out the hospital room leaving Mikoto to cope her husband's behavior. The Uchiha beauty watched her husband walked out on her and the infants. She lower her head hiding her onyx eyes behind her ebony bangs letting her tears fall free on her cheeks. Mikoto began to silently cry for her daughter till she heard her cooed. She shifted her attention to the baby girl, to see her daughter's small hand reaching for her larger hand. Mikoto smiled as she placed her index finger into the girl's hand. The female infant grasp her mother's finger with a big toothless smile followed with a loving coo.

"I know the perfect name for you.", Mikoto stated.

"...Kagome..." hearing her mother giving her the name, she opened her aliened hazel-blue.

"Hajimemashite, Kagome." Mikoto greeted her daughter with her new name. Kagome began to yarn and dozed to sleep with her older twin brother. The Uchiha Matriarch watched watched her twins sleep soundly. "Have a good sleep." she quietly whispered, snuggling her face gently on both of the twins' foreheads.

* * *

><p>Couple of days later being released from the hospital, Mikoto runs into the wives of the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage. Kushina stops to see the twins.<p>

"Oh my…" said the fiery red-head with a loving smile. "Twins."

"Boy and Girl." said Mikoto, showing Kushina the twins up closer. Kushina came up closer to the Uchiha twins. "Kawaii." a look of excitement came upon Kushina's face. She began to think of future for her son playing with the twins. "What's your name?" she asked little Sasuke with the same huge smile planted on her face.

"Sasuke." said Mikoto looking down at her infant son. Biwako approached to the young mothers. "Oh, so he was named after Sarutobi's father." said Biwako with a astonished look towards Mikoto. Mikoto smiled, "Yes, so that he will grow up to be a fine shinobi." said Mikoto.

"Oh wow!" said Kushina. Little Kagome giggled at Kushina's outburst, causing Sasuke's onyx colored eyes open. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero looked at other half of little Sasuke, to be amazed be Kagome's eyes. "And what your name?" she asked happily softly poking little Kagome's soft cheek.

Mikoto smiled warmly at her baby girl. "This is Kagome." " My little chou of the clan." Kagome responded with a happy high pitch squeal. "Wow, look at those gorgeous eyes." Biwako commented. Kushina looked closely at Kagome, "I'll say." agreed Kushina.

Mikoto examined Kushina, and seen how her belly was becoming more noticeable of her pregnancy. "You will be giving birth soon too, right, Kushina?" she asked the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

Kushina pay her attention back to her friend, "I already have." she responded. "His name will be Naruto." Kushina went back to play with the twins by having them hold her index finger on each hand.

"Both of you will be classmates to Naruto. Sasuke, Kagome be friends with him, okay?" she gave both of the twins gently kiss on the forehead. Mikoto smiled heartily at her friends request to the twins.

"By the way, Mikoto…."

Mikoto suddenly seen a nerves Kushina creep up to her whispering to her, "Does it hurt? I-I…What I mean is…child birth." she stuttered. Sweat tear came upon Mikoto face, "So there's actually something that scares you, Kushina." she chuckled, "I'm surprised!"

Kushina blushed and grin while rubbing behind her head in a childish manner. Then suddenly Biwako pulled her to leave. "Let's go, Kushina!" yelled the elder woman. "Oh yes!" said Kushina. "See you again, Mikoto!" with that the wives of the hokages left.

Mikoto watched as the two woman left, then focus on her little twins. While looking down, she seen a pairs of onyx and hazel looking up at her. She smiled at them, "Alright, let's go home and meet your Big Brother, Itachi." with that said Mikoto carried both twin to their Uchiha Manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>….2 Months Later, October 10th….<strong>_

Two months has pass since the Uchiha twins was welcomed home. Sasuke was well welcomed as a new addition to the clan, but Kagome on the other hand wasn't. She was constantly ignored by her father and clan members. Mikoto would always protected her or defended her from her husband harsh words and the clan's hardened stares. She was her "Little Chou", so decided to present her a pendent. A beautiful silver locket with a turquoise butterfly with a sparkle-tint and a silver chain, complete with a small Uchiha crest on the chain. Itachi didn't care what anybody said about his sister. She still was blood and treated his twin siblings equally, ignoring the negativity of the clan. Mikoto swear she will never let anything happen to her twins or Itachi. That is till today…._When the Kyubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure_….

.

.

.

.

Night falls in Konohagakure. Upon the Uchiha district, Itachi and Mikoto is lounging in the manor watching the full moon. Itachi was the outside side porch holding Sasuke wrapped in a white cloth keeping him warm. While his mother was sitting in the open living area holding his little imouto as she was chewing on her locket. Suddenly Itachi felt a disturbance in the air.

The oldest heir of the Uchiha clan became alert. "What's…This awful feeling?" said Itachi. Mikoto heard Itachi's remark, and approached her son. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked. Sasuke began to stir and wail. Itachi began to clam down little Sasuke.

"There, There…" cooed Itachi gently bounced Sasuke. "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your Aniki's here to protect you and Kagome, no matter what happens." he said. Mikoto looked at Itachi, then Kagome and seen that Kagome is perfectly fine.

"_What in the world is going on?" _she thought. Kagome began to open her majestic eyes then a bright pink light began to appear inside of Kagome's chest. The pink light began to get the attention of Mikoto and Itachi.

"Kagome?" said Mikoto. Itachi quickly stood up and began to run towards his mother and younger sister. Suddenly the blinding pure light stopped him in his tracks "Oka-san, what's happening?" he asked loudly. Itachi waiting for his mother's answer, but no reply. "Oka-san?" he asked again. The young genius tried looked up to where Mikoto stood, but the effulgence of the light was too great. "Oka-san?" he yelled.

.

.

.

.

**_~In another demission~_**

Mikoto was in a blank white time-space, still holding Kagome in her arms. She seen the pink glow from Kagome's chest has disappeared. She began to cling Kagome tightly to her chest. "Kagome, where are we?" she asked her baby girl. Kagome began to fuss a little. "Shh, Shh. Mama's here." Mikoto said trying to clam down Kagome.

_"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you both."_ said a claming voice.

Mikoto began to look around the ever-ending whiteness to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you? What's going on?" she asked. Mikoto continued to look around, then finally found the owner of the voice. Which was a rosy colored orb with a pure radiance coming from it, making Mikoto feel clam and relax.

_**"I am the Miko, Midoriko. The Creator and Protector of the Shikon No Tama."**_answered the spirit of Midoriko. Mikoto became puzzled. "Nice to meet you, Midoriko-sama. Why have you brought us here?" she asked. Suddenly the pure apparition began to morph into a human being. A woman appeared before Mikoto, wearing a traditional Miko outfit under a bluish-dark gray samurai armor. Her jet-black hair was flowing, during her transformation. Mikoto was stunned by the miko's beauty. Midoriko's chocolate brown eyes twinkled, along with her jeweled cross star on her forehead.

Soon as the Shikon Miko appeared, she respectfully bowed to Mikoto. The Uchiha matriarch followed suit. After the respectful greeting, Midoriko began to answer Mikoto's question.

_**"You are here because I have something to tell you about your daughter, Kagome."**_

Mikoto eyes began to widen, then approached her gaze to her only daughter, who was fast asleep in her arms. "What about my daughter?" she asked, "How do you know her name?" she then returned her eyes to Midoriko. The priestess' eyes soften,

_**"She's my protégé. She's one of the guardians to take my place in protecting the Shikon No Tama from tainted and evil souls."**_explained Midoriko. Mikoto was puzzled by this unknown jewel. "Shikon no Tama?" she asked. Midoriko nodded her head for agreement to Mikoto's question._** "Yes, the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four **__**Souls." **_said Midoriko. "What excatly is the Shikon no Tama is, Midoriko-sama?" asked Mikoto. The Legendary Miko began to explain the orgin of the cured jewel.

_**"After seven days and seven nights of fighting, I realized that I wouldn't be able to fight off the yōkai, so as I was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, I seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within my own with the last of my power, killing both of us and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from my chest. Within the jewel, my soul and the souls of the yōkai are still bound to the jewel. That's how the jewel became to be. The jewel can grants whoever possesses it immense power. But they should be able to possess the four souls, which are Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. When they contains these four spirits at their maximum they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil."**_

Midoriko amaze about the orgin of this jewel. "So what your saying is that Kagome is going to take your place in protecting the jewel now?" Midoriko nodded in agreement. Mikoto began to worry about the lifetime duty that Kagome has been assigned to. "So there's no other way that you can pick someone else?" Midoriko shook her head, "No. Kagome is the only one, who's gifted for this duty. I cannot find another soul, who's pure as hers." Mikoto's face expression softened. Mikoto began to realize that her daughter is more unique than she thought. "So what do you suggust that we should do?" Mikoto requested.

**_"I don't know how to say this, but I have to take Kagome away from this world."_**

A lump in Mikoto's throat began to form. She found it hard to find her voice. Until she suck up all the emotions that was rushing into her mind. "W-What do you mean that you need to take Kagome away this world?" her voice became horsed. Midoriko lower her head at the disappointed mother, so they didn't meet eye-contact.

_**"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. This is the only way Kagome can be safe."**_

Mikoto was still astonish by Midoriko's demand for Kagome's safe. _"What exactly is so dangerous here, that's determines Kagome's safety?"_ Mikoto thought. Her brows began to connect. "What do you mean by that? Please excuse my rudeness, but I think I can take care of my own child." Mikoto said with confidence.

The Legendary Miko began to approach to Mikoto. Soon she became face to face with Mikoto, their eyes became connected. As they connected Midoriko's eyes began to glow bright pink similar to the same light that was glowing in Kagome's chest.

_**"Listen, Mikoto. I want to show you what exactly is a danger to Kagome's life."**_

Mikoto began to lose her eye-sight until her vision was shrouded in darkness. _"What's going on where am I now?"_ A bright light suddenly gleamed in the blackness, then her vision became clean showing frightening sight.

A enormous kitsune with red-orange fur appeared. In rage crushing trees, knocking down humans with it's nine-tails creating huge Herculean winds. Kyubi set it's bloodshot eyes on Konoha. Approaching the gigantic main gate that surrounded the village, the kitsune tore it down with ease.

_ "Oh kami, it's the Kyubi no Yoko! The village! Midoriko! Is it the Kyubi you trying to protect Kagome from?" _as a horrified Mikoto. **_"No. Look closer."_** instructed Midoriko. Mikoto followed Midoriko's demand to focus more around the area where the huge kisune came from.

She spotted a hooded masked-man with a flame designed fighting with Yondaime Hokage. "Are you Uchiha Madara?" asked Minato. _Mikoto gasped form shock, by that name._ The unknown man removed his hood to show his still masked face and short black spiked hair. "No.. You couldn't be. He's long since dead!" said Konoha no Kiiroi Senko as he got in stance getting ready to attack again.

**"Oh.. I don't know about _That.._"** with that said, the right eye hole of the masked-man started to glow ruby red. _Mikoto's eyes dilate to the shocking sight,_ to see it's the Sharingan. **"But you deserve the title of Yondaime Hokage.. managing to wound me and wrest the fox from my control. But someday it will be mine. The fox and this whole world will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open to me."** Soon enough Mikoto's vision went into darkness again.

.

.

She opened her eyes, surprisingly to find Midoriko stand right in front of her again. She heard Kagome making raspberry noise with her mouth. She look down at her daughter to see that she was wide awake now.

"Now do you understand? Those visions I have shown you is what's happening right now. If 'Uchiha Madara' finds out about the jewel and Kagome's existence, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll use her for his plans. That's why I need to take Kagome in a different locaton, so she'll be safe."

All of Mikoto's emotions began to stir making her feel nausea. "This can't be happening. Giving up my daughter, the Kyubi attacking the village and now Uchiha Madara is back. I can't…" she suddenly felt sluggish and light-headed, but could hear Midoriko's apologizing yet promising words….

_**"Sumimasen, Mikoto-san. I know where Kagome can live somewhere safe. But trust me she'll return when I think she's ready. I promise."**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**_"Mikoto? Mikoto wake up!"_**

_"Who is it? Who is that calling me?"_

**_"Okaa-san!"_**

_"Fugaku, Itachi?"_

Mikoto began to awake from her slumber to find herself in her husband strong arms. Her onyx gleaming eyes looked up at eldest son and Fugaku, seeing look of concern on their faces. Her head began to pound with aggonizing throb, which made her hold onto her head for a quick minute trying to remember what excally happen to her. She then realize the lightness on her arms. Mikoto looked down at her arms to find Kagome's locket with a Kagome, then her eyes widen in fear.

"Okaa-san, what happen? The light blinded me, I could'nt see what was going o-." Itachi paused, from the look in his mother's eyes. He then began to see that Kagome wasn't in her arms anymore. "Okaa-san, where's Kagome?" he continued. Mikoto anxiery went to it's high to find out Kagome is no where to be found. Fugaku brows frowned, began to demand a explanation as well. "Mikoto, speak. What happen?" he asked bitterly. Tears started to flow down Mikoto's porcelain cheeks, she remembered Midoriko's words before she blacked out. **_"Sumimasen, Mikoto-san. I know where Kagome can live somewhere safe, but trust me she'll return when I think she's ready. I_ promise."**

Mikoto began to weep into her husband's arms and quietly said, "Kagome's gone. We won't be seeing her for the time being." Fugaku comfort his wife with a embrace feeling both confused and delighted to know that nuisance of their clan is gone. But Itachi is depressed of the disapperence of his sister, along seeing his mother's suffering. The mourning mother started to quiet down and poise herself. She began to grip on to her daughter's locket and began to pray that her little chou will come back home soon.

_"Oh Kami-sama. Midoriko, please...When she's ready, please return her back to us."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tokyo, Japan: Suburb Area at Higurashi' "Sunset" Shrine~<strong>

A young couple sat under the Sacred Tree known as Goshinboku in despair of the lost of their recent miscarriage of the first born daughter. Kiyomi Higurashi, a beautous woman with short dark-brown hair and big brown eyes. She is the wife to Ryou Higurashi, a young handsome man with ebony hair and compassionate eyes. Kiyomi began to doubt if she'll ever going to be able to have any children after this lost. Ryou tried to ease Kiyomi's broken heart with a loving embrace.

"I know it hurts, Kiyomi." he said while stoking her back soothing the grief from her. He felt wet tears coming though his shirt. "We still have plenty of time to have children, don't worry. We'll have the family that we dreamed of." Kiyomi looked at her husband with watery eyes. She then sniffed, and wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She thought about Ryou comment, _"He's right. There is a lot of time left, but I love to be a mom right now." _

"Your right, Ryou." Kiyomi said with a plaster smile across her face. "There is still time till we become parents." Ryou could read the look on her face, that she wasn't going to move on about this. Ryou sighed of his wife's bluff, then returned a smile back to her, "Yeah. Come on, let's go back inside." he suggusted. Kiyomi nodded to her husband as she followed him with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He pulled her into him and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. "It will get better, I promise." he said.

"Mmhm." Kiyomi said quietly. Just then a bright light beamed thoughout the area, devouring the entire Shinto shrine. "Ahh!" Kiyomi yelled, Ryou quickly grabbed Kiyomi pulling her to his chest to block the blinding light. As he used his arm to protect his eyes. A few moments later the light slowly began to die down. "What the hell is that coming from!" he said. Kiyomi peep from Ryou's chest to see where the light was coming from. She can see that the source of the light was coming from the wellhouse of the shrine. Suddenly the light completly disappeared.

Both of them, waited for a moment till their line of vision came back to normal. "The wellhouse." Kiyomi blurred out. Ryou loosened his grip on Kiyomi, and looked at her. "What?" he asked. Kiyomi looked at Ryou, repeated herself. "The wellhouse. The light was coming from the wellhouse." Ryou looked at Kiyomi with puzzling eyes, "It did?" he asked. She nodded to his question. "I'm positive. That light came from the wellhouse. I'm going to check it out." with that said, she then darted towards the wellhouse that held the Bone-Eater's well. "Kiyomi, wait!" Ryou yelled then followed after her.

Kiyomi spotted the wellhouse and apporach to the aged shoji double doors. Just as she had her hand upon the door, she heard a baby cooing. Kiyomi quickly slide the doors open to find a infant covered in a Honeydew green blanket on the end of the small staircase to the well. Kiyomi rushed down the stairs to the infant. She picked up the child and craddle the sleeping bundle in her arms. "Where did you come from, little one?" she asked lovingly with a warm smile. She began to look around the wellhouse to see how in the world did this child get in here. Suddenly Ryou arrived at the top of the stairs with baffled look on his face.

"What's going on? What did you find?" he asked flat-out. She turned around to show Ryou what she found. Ryou was amazed see a patch of black covered in a blanket in his wife's arms, as she walked up the stairs to him. "I found her here by the well perfectly fine. It's kind of strange." she said. Ryou look at the baby girl and seen nothing but bright hazel with a hint of aqua as she opened her eyes. "Wow, look at those pretty eyes." he said. Kiyomi looked down at girl, then she smiled. "Yes, they are." she agreed. Kagome cooed happily at the couple. Quickly Kiyomi came up with a idea, "Ryou, let's keep her." she said cheerfully. The male looked at his wife with confusion, "I don't know, Kiyomi." he began.

Kiyomi wasn't going to take "no" for a answer. Thinking about it they'll be able to start a family with her as their daughter, plus they can't put her in orphanage. "Ryou, what's wrong about taking her in ourselves. Obviously the parents didn't want her. So come on, let's keep her. I already feel attached to her. Please." she plead. Ryou smiled his wife affectionately. "So what are we going to name her?" he asked as he approach to his wife and new daughter. She began to think, then... _"Kagome." _said a unknown voice.

_"What was that?"_ shethought. Ryou seen alarming look on Kiyomi's face as she looked around the area. "What's the matter?" he asked her. Kiyomi returned her eyes to Ryou's. "It's nothing." she answered. _"Whatever_ _that was it came with the perfect name."_ she continued in her mind. "I know the perfect name for her." she paused and brung Kagome to her in eye contact. "Kagome Higurashi." she said.

.

.

.

_"Kagome, **The "Lost" One**."_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview - Chapter 1: "Chou"<strong>

**~Kagome's POV:**_ "It's been a year since I've been transported to the past. A year I've played superhero for an accident I've made. A year I've made awesome friends. A year I've had my heart broken and repair. A year I won't get back after I wasted with that two-timing Jerk." __I walk along the moist path in the damp evergreen forest that housed the Bone-Eater's Well. Once again I'm taking the same route as usual when my heart is broken. I have decided this is, the Last and Final Time. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was an awesome come-back, don't you think so? All you guys feel free to leave a comment. If the review don't meet to any of the desired totals when I count them on the deadline, then best believe I'll just leave this story as a eternal , That'll suck.. Soo Please Leave A Comment/Review Or Else..**

**_REVIEW DEADLINES & UPDATES: I'LL BE COUNTING ON MARCH 9TH, 2012 [CLOSED]_**

**0-5 Reviews: WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT / NEVER!**

**6-10 Reviews: April 6th, 2012**

**[11-15 Reviews: March 30th, 2012]-Stay Turned..(^_^)**

**16-20 Reviews: March 23rd, 2012**

**25-30 Reviews: March 16th, 2012**

**~K A W A I I P A N D A 0 0 7*-**_Signing Off..._


End file.
